dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Reynolds
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Voice Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |last_appearance = Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex |active = 1973-2004 |status = Retired }} Mike Reynolds (born November 11, 1929) is a voice actor and writer. Career Reynolds has been a voice actor in cartoon and anime movies since the 1970s, and has also been a screen actor in movies. Prior to his professional voice acting career, he had done voice work on various Radio dramas as a child, and was a merchant seaman for several years after graduating High school. He provided his voice in the Power Rangers franchise until 2002. Two of his best-known roles are the voice of General Ivar in VR Troopers and Captain Mutiny in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Reynolds has also made a couple of appearances on Larry David's show Curb Your Enthusiasm. Reynolds retired in 2004, with his last dubbing appearance being in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, though occasionally appears at the odd convention (one of which where he cited his reason for retiring "As a famous comic book character once said I'm going too old for this kind of shit.") Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Captain Widimer Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Captain Widimer *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Panda Captain (ep. 14) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Dolza, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Zillion'' (1987) - Big Scout (ep. 2), Minister (ep. 5) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - General Xerxes Galt *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Interpol Chief (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kashiwazaki Nenji, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Van (2nd Voice) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Sven Marisky (ep. 3) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Dr. Kozumi, Poseidon OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Coco (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Jigon (ep. 3), Master Naitai (ep. 4), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Braddock (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Captain Abraham Avatar *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Groundskeeper, German Councilman (Streamline Dub) *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - John Thornton *''Aladdin & the Wonderful Lamp'' (1982) - Genie of the Ring (MGM Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Admiral Haines (Harmony Gold Dub) **Gary Kinnison (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - General Shogun Muoro (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - King Gurumes (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Captain in Andrews' Forces, Government Official *''Akira'' (1988) - Nezu (Animaze Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Hometown Adult 1, Ket's Grandmother (Streamline Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Minister Sellers, Fight Security Guard 1, Moll Man *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Minister *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Colonel Voice Direction *Robotech Writer *Samurai Pizza Cats Trivia *Has been a saloon piano player for the past 50 years. External Links *Mike Reynolds at the Internet Movie Database *Mike Reynolds at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment